Sinbad (TV series)
Sinbad (marketed as DreamWorks' Sinbad) is an American animated television series produced by DreamWorks Animation and Gingo Animation (where it was released under the Gingo Productions label), based on the studio's 2003 animated film Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas. The series picks up where the 2003 feature film left off, with Marina adjusting to her new role as the title character's new mate. It is the second Gingo series produced with DreamWorks Animation, following Niz Chicoloco, as well as the only Gingo series to be based on a DreamWorks film. The series aired on the syndicated Gingo Lineup from September 25, 2004 to May 28, 2005 until it was moved to the Gingo Channel on September 24, 2005 and ended on February 16, 2008. Premise Coming soon! Characters Main * Sinbad (voiced by Brad Pitt) – Sinbad is the leader of the pirate crew. * Marina (voiced by Catherine Zeta-Jones) – Coming soon! More coming soon! Supporting Coming soon! Villains Coming soon! Episodes : Main article: List of Sinbad episodes Production The series was produced at Gingo Animation in North Hollywood, California, with animation carried out in India and Australia. Casting Most of the voice actors who voiced the characters in the film reprised their roles for the series. Brad Pitt, reprised his role, while Catherine Zeta-Jones reprised her roles as Marina. However, Kevin Michael Richardson took over from Dennis Haysbert as the voice of Kale, and Joseph Fiennes' character, Proteus, was reprised. Additionally, Adriano Giannini, Raman Hui, Chung Chan, Jim Cummings, Conrad Vernon and Andrew Birch reprised their roles of Rat, Jin, Li, Luca, Jed, Grum and Chum for the TV series, respectively. Other characters are voiced by the same actors who had voiced them in the films, while some characters are new characters created especially for the series. Broadcast On September 25, 2004, Gingo added Sinbad to their syndicated lineup (along with Limo Dude and an English dub of the Swiss series Titeuf titled Tootuff), which ran until May 28, 2005. Along with most other shows, the series later moved to the new Gingo channel starting on September 24, 2005 and finished its original run on February 16, 2008. Reruns continued until January 9, 2016. It had also aired on USA Kids and UPN Afternoon Toonz. In June 2018, it was announced that the series will stream on Hulu. Merchandise While the 2003 film got a fair amount of merchandise, the series was a merchandising bonanza, and had the most merchandise out of the entire Gingo Lineup block. Products ranged from trading cards, toys, lunchboxes, clothes, and more. It spawned a few book series as well: the regular DreamWorks' Sinbad series, which were chapter book adaptations of various episodes, Sinbad Chronicles, which were unique-to-chapter book stories, and Sinbad Mysteries, which were also unique to the book, with mystery plots not seen in the television series. Picture books were also released for younger fans. Comics based on both the film and the series appeared in the Gingo Magazine from 2003 to 2010. Video games Coming soon! Home media From 2007 to 2013, all four seasons were released on DVD by Shout! Factory. Critical reception Coming soon! Awards and recognition Coming soon! Toys From 2004 to 2008, the show had a licensed toy-line by LEGO. The toy-line carried on from the movie. Category:TV Shows Category:EvanRocks Wiki